(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the sports and recreation art. Applicant submits that a golf pro is one having ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Before this application was filed, the applicant was aware of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ GILLENWATER DES.252,422 LYNCH DES.274,830 REED DES.277,900 LUDWICK 3,233,802 SMITH 3,298,579 HATCH 3,620,426 WALBECK 3,674,189 STEPHENS 3,744,542 SNYDER 3,819,095 GRINDER 4,129,237 SMITH 4,475,676 GEEKIE 4,498,612 ______________________________________
Applicant submits that the above patents show the desire and the need for a holder for golf accessories. Particularly, Applicant refers to the first column of LUDWICK and STEPHENS above.
Despite this apparent and expressed need, Applicant has searched golf pro shops and other places where golfing equipment and accessories are sold and has not been able to find a golf accessory holder on sale. Applicant takes this to mean that although there has been a long felt need, that none of the above suggested solutions have met with commercial success.
Applicant has noticed that on many golf courses, the ball marks which are indentations on the greens caused by a golf ball, have not been repaired. Golf tools are used to repair golf marks. Applicant feels that many golf pros, i.e., the people in charge of the golfing activities of a golf course, would be most eager to see an acceptable holder marketed. Applicant feels that if an acceptable holder were marketed, more people would be willing, and in fact would, repair ball marks because they would have a golf tool available.